Ponemon Institute
Overview The Ponemon Institute is a private research organization that conducts independent research on privacy, data protection and information security policy. Reports The Ponemon Institute research reports relevant to this Wiki (in reverse chronological order) include: 2017 * The Internet of Things (IoT): A New Era of Third-Party Risk (July 17, 2017). * 2017 Study on Mobile and Internet of Things Application Security (June 15, 2017). * The Rise of Ransomware (Jan. 17, 2017). 2016 * Hidden Threats in Encrypted Traffic A Study of North America & EMEA (May 24, 2016). * Data Risk in the Third-Party Ecosystem (May 19, 2016). * The State of Malware Detection & Prevention (March 16, 2016). * Flipping the Economics of Attacks (Feb. 17, 2016). 2015 * The Rise of Nation State Attacks (Oct. 23, 2015). * 2015 Cost of Cyber Crime Study: United States (Oct. 9, 2015). * The State of Cybersecurity in Local, State and Federal Government (Oct. 9, 2015). * Fifth Annual Benchmark Study on Privacy & Security of Healthcare Data (May 27, 2015). * 2015 Cost of Data Breach: Global (May 25, 2015). * The Cyber Readiness of Canadian Organizations (Feb. 17, 2015). * The Security Impact of Mobile Device Use by Employees (Jan. 29, 2015). * The Cost of Malware Containment (Jan. 26, 2015). * 2014: A Year of Mega Breaches (Jan. 22, 2015). * 2015 State of the Endpoint Report: User-Centric Risk (Jan. 14, 2015). 2014 * The Open Source Collaboration Study: Viewpoints on Security & Privacy in the US & EMEA (Nov. 27, 2014). * 2014 Global Report on the Cost of Cyber Crime (Oct. 30, 2014). * Security & Compliance Trends in Innovative Electronic Payments (Oct. 29, 2014). * The Importance of Senior Executive Involvement in Breach Response (Oct. 29, 2014). * Security in the New Mobile Ecosystem (Sept. 29, 2014). * Is Your Company Ready for a Big Data Breach? The Second Annual Study on Data Breach Preparedness (Sept. 15, 2014). * The Identity Imperative for the Open Enterprise: What IT Users and Business Users Think about Bring Your Own Identity (BYOID) (Aug. 12, 2014). * Exposing the Cybersecurity Cracks Part 2: Roadblocks, Refresh and Raising the Human Security IQ (July 17, 2014). * The SQL Injection Threat & Recent Retail Breaches (July 7, 2014). * Global Insights on Document Security (June 16, 2014). * 2014 Cost of Data Breach: United States (June 2, 2014). * 2014 Cost of Data Breach: Global (June 1, 2014). * The SQL Injection Threat Study (May 7, 2014). * Security Metrics to Manage Change: Which Matter, Which Can Be Measured? (Apr. 21, 2014). * Cyber Strategies for Endpoint Defense 2014 (Apr. 17, 2014). * Exposing the Cybersecurity Cracks: A Global Perspective Part I: Deficient, Disconnected & in the Dark (Apr. 2014). * The Aftermath of a Data Breach: Consumer Sentiment (Apr. 16, 2014). * The Cost of Insecure Mobile Devices in the Workplace (Apr. 7, 2014). * Fourth Annual Benchmark Study on Patient Privacy & Data Security (Mar. 26, 2014). * Understaffed and at Risk: Today's IT Security Department (Feb. 24, 2014). * Threat Intelligence & Incident Response: A Study of U.S and EMEA Organizations (Feb. 19, 2014). * Achieving Security in Workplace File Sharing (Jan. 29, 2014). * Risks & Rewards of Online & Mobile Health Services: Consumer Attitudes Explored (Jan. 23, 2014). 2013 * 2013 Cost of Data Center Outages (Dec. 18, 2013). Category:Organization Category:Privacy Category:Data Category:Security Category:Information policy